Megalomanía
by Tefinitha
Summary: Hashirama Senju supo desde el primer momento en que lo vio que Madara era megalómano. Lo que no supo es que sería eso lo que llevaría al Uchiha a la perdición. Pd: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Madara! ¡Y Felices fiestas a todos!


¡Hola!

Antes que nada, es mi deber desearles unas muy felices fiestas.

La idea de este fic surgió como un pequeño tributo a Madara Uchiha, en honor a su cumpleaños. Por lo tanto, es bastante cortito. Antes de que lo lean, es debo recalcar que narra ciertos adelantos que pueden leerse en el manga, (del 620 al 626, aproximadamente).

Ahora sí, gracias por leer.

* * *

Megalomanía.

Madara era megalómano, y Hashirama supo eso desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Tal vez en ese entonces, el Senju no estaba seguro de lo que la palabra "megalómano" significaba, pero con el tiempo comprendió que aquella era la palabra que describía perfectamente a Madara.

Megalómano. Madara tenía delirios de grandeza, y aquello era visible para cualquiera que lo conociera. De hecho, era un megalómano de primera. Hashirama apreciaba a Madara por eso. Porque Madara tenía la autoestima que a él le faltaba.

Madara había sido aquel que le había inspirado confianza en sí mismo. A partir de la primera vez que lo vio, Hashirama comenzó a sentirse más a gusto consigo mismo. Tal vez lo había hecho porque Madara insistía mucho en que tenía que tener más autoconfianza, porque de lo contrario jamás nadie lo tomaría en cuenta. Pero la verdad era que Hashirama había comenzado a creer en sí mismo por la simple razón de que quería asemejarse a Madara.

Años más tarde, Hashirama se preguntaría qué demonios le había visto a Madara, como para admirarlo tanto como lo había hecho. Sin embargo, cada vez que se repetía la pregunta, la misma respuesta resonaba en su mente: Porque Madara tenía, en ese entonces, todo aquello que a él le faltaba. Madara podía tener poder, respeto, y ser escuchado por su clan. Madara tenía confianza. Hashirama no lograba ser escuchado ni siquiera por sus hermanos, que tenían medianamente su misma edad, por lo que los adultos ni fingían escucharlo. Madara tenía ideales claros. Sabía qué quería, cómo lo quería, y de qué forma podía conseguirlo. Y compartió eso con Hashirama, quien lo escuchaba atento cada vez que se reunían en las tardes, cerca del río.

Sin embargo, al crecer, Hashirama desarrolló la confianza que nunca antes había tenido. Nadie supo el porqué del cambio que había sufrido; pero Hashirama sabía perfectamente que todo aquello se lo debía a Madara.

A Madara, quien había aparecido bruscamente en su vida (o más bien, él había aparecido bruscamente en la vida de Madara), y le había enseñado todo lo que necesitaría más tarde para cumplir con su sueño.

Hashirama no podía odiar a Madara, por la simple razón de que era Madara la persona que mejor lo entendía, inclusive mejor que su propio hermano. Había sido Madara el primero en apoyarlo con la idea de formar una aldea, donde los niños pudieran ser niños, y sus amigos pudieran vivir en paz. Sus hermanos habían pensado que él estaba loco, e incluso su padre lo había golpeado al insinuar que los niños no debían estar en la guerra. Pero Madara lo había comprendido. Él lo había ayudado, y acompañado en su sueño. Eso, hasta que sus padres decidieron intervenir, y arruinaron su valiosa amistad.

Hashirama supo que Madara no lo consideraba más su amigo cuando este volteó a verlo, y tenía en los ojos el Sharingan. A partir de allí, Madara y Hashirama fueron considerados enemigos. Sus nombres solían resonar juntos en ambos clanes, declarando que ellos eran los más grandes rivales que había en la guerra.

Hashirama a veces ponía en duda aquello, preguntándose si Madara en verdad sería capaz de olvidar su sueño y aquella amistad que habían forjado en la niñez. A veces no podía dormir pensando acerca de si Madara sería capaz de matarlo.

Poco tiempo después, Hashirama descubriría que Madara no lo dejaría morir. Tal vez se lo había devuelto como favor, porque él había sido quien había evitado que Tobirama lo asesinara. O, tal vez, Madara seguía considerándolo su amigo.

Hashirama optó por creer, no sin cierto deje de fantasía, la segunda opción. Por esa razón, desde que comenzó la alianza entre el clan Senju y el Uchiha, Hashirama trató de restablecer su amistad con el líder Uchiha. Y, por unos momentos, creyó inocentemente en que todo podía volver a ser como antes. En que podían volver a ser mejores amigos, en la aldea que el anhelo de ambos había creado.

Pero nada había estado más lejos de la realidad. Hashirama se había ganado el apoyo y la adoración de toda la aldea, perteneciera al clan que perteneciera. Inclusive corría el rumor de que el clan Uchiha lo prefería a él antes que al propio Madara. Hashirama no lo creyó, hasta que Madara se lo dijo.

Ahí fue cuando cayó en cuentas de que Madara lo odiaba. Lo odiaba, porque su megalomanía le impedía tener a alguien sobre él. En su pequeño y retorcido mundo, Madara era lo único que estaba a la cabeza de todo. Ya se lo había dicho varias veces antes: nadie podía estar detrás de él. Es decir, a su mismo nivel. Todos debían estar debajo.

Eso mismo lo había llevado a la muerte. Hashirama nunca se había podido perdonar el haber asesinado a la primera persona en el mundo que lo había comprendido. Sin embargo, lo había hecho por el bienestar del sueño que ambos habían forjado juntos.

Hashirama había sido un niño inseguro y algo llorón. Luego había ganado confianza, y con ella poder. Por esa razón se había convertido en el Primer Hokage.

Madara había sido megalómano, y se había llenado de odio. Eso había sido su perdición.

* * *

Nuevamente, gracias por leer.

Se recuerda que se aceptan reviews como regalo de Navidad (?.

¡Felices fiestas!


End file.
